O Enigma da Esfinge
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: "Ah, minha pequena, mas você já conhece a história. Desvenda-me ou devoro-te." EriolxTomoyo, SakuraxShoran


**E ai, meu povo? Tá todo mundo d bob's? Eu espero que sim. **

**Mas olha, eu sei que faz milênios que eu não dou as caras por aqui e coisa e tal e tal e coisa, PORÉM, essa idéia meio que tava me torturando por esses dias e não tava deixando eu trabalhar nas outras fics, ENTÃO eu decidi publicá-la pra ver o que vocês meus leitores do core achavam. Além disso, quem já leu os meus trabalhos anteriores sabe que eu sou uma grande fã do casal EriolxTomoyo, mas se tem algo que eu gosto mais do que uma fanfic ExT é uma fic possessiva sobre os dois. O que EU, pobre raposinha, posso fazer sobre isso? Me digam. Eu amo um Eriol água com açúcar, mas um Eriol lindo, maravilho, sensual, sádico, mal e possessivo é TÃO MAIS legal que eu não consegui resistir.**

**Ai me desculpem se vocês não gostarem do que eu escrevi, mas se vocês quiserem é só me falarem que eu tiro a fic do ar e nunca mais torturo vocês com essa idéia louca minha. MAS, POR FAVOR, DÊ UMA CHANCE PARA A HISTÓRIA DESSA POBRE E TORTURADA RAPOSA QUE AQUI ESCREVE.**

**Outras observações mais abaixo.**

**Sempre muito satisfeita pela paciência que vocês tem comigo! Beijo, meu povo!  
**

**_

* * *

_**

**_O Enigma da Esfinge_**

**_Por: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox  
_**

**_Capitulo I – Chapeuzinho Vermelho e o Lobo de Pedra_**

**_

* * *

_**

As estrelas duelavam com a lua pela posição de mais reluzente, fazendo do céu um colorido manto aveludado, banhado na intensidade da rivalidade dos astros mais tolos que o jovem mago havia visto.

Pois para ele não havia brilho mais intenso dos que os encontrados nos orbes cor de ametista da herdeira Daidouji. Mas, talvez... Ambos se igualassem em um aspecto: a tolice.

- Pobre moçinha perdida, não sabe que o lobo anda a espreita? – ele sorriu maquiavelicamente ao saber que a jovem herdeira se aventurava sozinha pelas longínquas terras da Inglaterra.

– Tsk, tsk, tsk, Daidouji-san. Que guloseimas você esconde ai dentro da sua alma, hum? – ele fitava-a com intensidade através do gigantesco espelho que havia na sala.

- Eriol-sama, talvez fosse melhor deixa - lá em paz, quero dizer, não que eu tenha nada haver com isso, mas Tomoyo-chan... – uma voz feminina murmurou com certa incerteza, mas com uma pequena indicação de firmeza.

- Você tem razão. Você não tem nada haver com isso e sabe o que mais? Você me é mais útil como Ruby Moon. – e num passe de mágica, a guardiã da lua retornou a sua verdadeira forma, prostrando-se ao lado de seu mestre e caindo em total silêncio.

- O que você pretende fazer com ela, Eriol-sama? – uma grande pantera de pêlos lustrosos e negros perguntou ao sair das sombras.

- As coisas andam muito paradas desde que Sakura resolveu os problemas das cartas e tudo mais. Talvez, a nossa adorada flor de ameixa gostaria de jogar conosco? – seus olhos negros foram obscurecidos por um sentimento que ninguém saberia bem ao certo como caracterizar, mas ele estava lá, escondido nas sombras.

- E como pretende fazer isso? Vai manipular um encontro acidental, convidá-la para o chá e depois fazê-la uma peça de tabuleiro? – as palavras da jovem ruiva ao seu lado gotejavam ironia e mesmo percebendo isso, a reencarnação do mago Clow não pôde conter um sorriso.

- Até que seria interessante, sabia? Mas eu tenho uma idéia melhor. Eu irei encontrá-la em seus sonhos, onde ela não pode escapar de mim... – de repente as chamas da lareira se acenderam, mas ao invés de dissiparem a escuridão elas apenas serviram para aumentar o aspecto sombrio daquele quarto e das criaturas que nele se encontravam.

Enquanto isso em um luxuoso hotel londrino, a bela Tomoyo Daidouji preparava-se para dormir, inconsciente do mal que espreitava os seus sonhos.

_SONHO -_

Os raios do sol se enroscavam nos cabelos castanhos da doce flor de cerejeira, enquanto a mesma obrigava o pequeno lobo a fazer poses para Tomoyo, já que a mesma corria de um lado para outro tentando capturar tudo aquilo com sua câmera. Mas, de repente, tudo se perdeu em trevas.

Tomoyo sentiu o coração palpitando rapidamente em seu peito. Ela não conseguia enxergar nada! Ela encontrava-se sozinha no meio de uma imensidão negra, mas quando o desespero estava prestes a tomar conta dela, ela lembrou-se de algo que havia feito quando menina. Ela havia cantado e iria cantar novamente até que Sakura a encontra-se.

No começo sua voz saiu um pouco trêmula, mas a esperança ardia com tamanha intensidade no seu coração que sua voz foi ganhando mais força e determinação. A jovem cantou uma, duas vezes sem parar e ela teria continuado, se não fosse por uma sinistra gargalhada que ressoava por todo o local.

O medo se apoderou dela de tal forma que o único pensamento coerente que sua mente conseguia formar era o de fugir. Mas a jovem de cabelos negros encontrava-se tão apavorada que ela não percebeu os braços que serpentearam rapidamente ao redor dela, prendendo-a num abraço firme.

Os braços não permitiam que Tomoyo se virasse e olhasse quem a prendia, então ela fez a única coisa que seu corpo permitia que ela fizesse: ela ficou lá parada em total choque o que apenas piorou a sua situação, já que o homem que a prendia, ela SABIA que aqueles braços pertenciam a um homem porque nenhuma mulher poderia ter tal força, viu naquilo uma chance de "apreciá-la" melhor.

Os lábios dele percorriam o seu pescoço, como se os mesmos procurassem um caminho perdido, deixando pequenas marcas que, provavelmente, demorariam semanas para saírem. Seu hálito quente inflamava o seu corpo com um desejo que lhe era desconhecido e o fato daqueles braços másculos estarem agora percorrendo o seu corpo não diminuía nem um pouco aquele estranho sentimento.

- Você canta muito bem, minha pequena. Mas é realmente uma pena que a doce flor de cerejeira não possa ajudá-la dessa vez. – a voz do rapaz era como a mais pura das sedas, envolvendo-a cada vez mais naquela deliciosa armadilha.

Entretanto, tudo o que é bom chega a um fim. O rapaz soltou-se dela e pegando-a pelo braço, fez com que ela encarasse o olhar mais intenso que já vira. Tomoyo poderia ter se afogado naquele mar azul, se ela não tivesse notado aquele sorriso debochado, mas ao mesmo tempo cheio de mistério. Um sorriso que ela conhecia muito bem...

- Hii... Hiiragizawa-kun? – ela perguntou com incerteza, mas o crescente sorriso na face do rapaz fez com que toda dúvida fosse perdida.

- Ah, Tomoyo-san, você não sabe o quanto me satisfaz o fato de ainda se lembrar de mim. – Eriol dizia aquilo com um sorriso nos lábios, sorriso esse que não alcançava os seus olhos.

- Isso não é um sonho comum, não é mesmo? Você está me manipulando, não é? – Tomoyo perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se livrar das garras de Eriol com o pouco de dignidade que lhe restava.

- Brilhante observação, Daidouji! Eu mesmo não teria dito algo melhor! – ele respondeu em tom de zombaria, soltando-a no processo.

- O que você quer de mim? E como soube que eu estava aqui? – ela perguntou com fúria, um sentimento tão incomum e desconhecido para ela quanto aquele que ela havia sentido enquanto estava presa nos braços dele.

- Eu não vou mentir para você, minha cara. Eu quero uma distração e já que não há nada interessante que eu possa fazer desde que Sakura tornou-se a nova mestra das cartas eu decidi que um amistoso entre amigos seria extremamente divertido.

- Nós NUNCA chegamos ao ponto de chamar um ao outro de AMIGOS, Hiiragizawa! E você ainda não me respondeu como você soube que eu estava aqui!

- Não seja tolinha, Tomoyo. Eu sou a reencarnação do mago mais poderoso que já existiu. Saber de algo tão banal quanto a sua presença na Inglaterra é algo tão simples como respirar. – ele disse isso com aquele sorriso irritante dele nos lábios.

- Quer saber de uma coisa, eu não sou obrigada a ficar aqui! Eu posso acordar, esse sonho é meu afinal de contas! – Tomoyo fechou os olhos tentando o mais forte possível se concentrar e acordar daquele terrível pesadelo, mas seus esforços foram inúteis.

- Não se preocupe meu adorável rouxinol, você vai acordar, mas só depois que escutar as regras do jogo. – Eriol andava ao seu redor como um lobo a espreita da sua presa.

- Jogo? Mas quem disse que eu concordei com isso?

- Não é como se você tivesse alguma escolha no momento, minha pequena.

- PÁRA de me chamar por apelidos! Você não tem essa liberdade! – ela o encarava de maneira fria, mas a verdade era que o seu interior flamejava com o medo e a antecipação do que estava por vir.

- Ah, Tomoyo-san, mas você vai ver que depois desse jogo eu TEREI todos os direitos SOBRE você que EU desejar. – ele sorriu inocentemente para ela antes de novamente ocultar-se nas sombras, fazendo com que a moça olhasse freneticamente para todos os lados como se ela esperasse que ele aparecesse do nada.

- O jogo é muito simples. Eu imagino que já tenha lido "Édipo Rei"? – a voz de Eriol era apenas um eco que afligia ainda mais Tomoyo, mas mesmo assim ela lhe deu um leve aceno como confirmação para que continuasse.

– Eu "assumirei" o papel da esfinge e lhe farei uma pergunta esperando que você me dê uma resposta. Quando você acordar você encontrará uma realidade bem diferente da qual você vive e terá de encontrar nela a resposta para a minha pergunta. Se você conseguir estará livre e voltara para a sua realidade verdadeira. – Tomoyo de alguma forma sentia que ele se aproximava novamente dela.

- E qual seria essa pergunta? – a mesma risada sinistra se fez presente novamente antes que ele voltasse a falar.

- O que nasceu na terra, mas alcançou o céu? Só me responda isso e você estará livre.

- Mas e se eu não conseguir? – e ao finalizar sua pergunta ela se viu presa nos braços dele novamente. A voz do mago era apenas um sussurro devasso que acariciava seus ouvidos.

- Ah, minha pequena, mas você conhece a história. Desvenda-me ou _devoro-te. _

Os lábios dele roçaram a sua nuca como um pequeno presságio do que estava por vir. Depois disso, tudo se perdeu nas sombras.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Oia eu aqui de novo, gente!**

**Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando: SUA RAPOSA ESTÚPIDA, SERÁ QUE NÃO TINHA UMA PERGUNTA MAIS INTELIGENTE E DIFÍCIL PRA FAZER NÃO? ATÉ O MEU HAMSTER SABE A RESPOSTA DESSA NHACA!**

**Eu sei disso, meus pequenos. O fato é que eu não conseguia pensar numa pergunta melhor, então, por favor, perdoem a minha ignorância. o.O' **

**Mas sério mesmo, a opinião de vocês é muito importante. Vocês são aqueles que conduzem o rumo do meu trabalho, então por favor, digam o que acham. Um simples bom ou ruim é o suficiente, apesar que sugestões são sempre bem-vindas!**

**Sobre essa fic: Cara, não tem jeito! Vou ter que finalizá-la antes de continuar com as minhas outras, porque essa aqui tá me torturando faz um tempão, não me deixando pensar nos meus outros trabalhos. Só pra vocês verem eu já tinha que ter atualizado as minhas outras fics de SCC e Inuyasha, mas fazer o quê, né?**

**Valeu, meu povo!**

**Fui!  
**

_**Marca da Raposa®**_

_**bY: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox®**_


End file.
